Cassie the fox
by TDWfan
Summary: About Cassie the fox, Shadet 4-ever's custom character she is letting me use. This time it is not in script form, but I am not used to not using script form, so give me a break. Credit to SEGA and Shadet 4-ever. COMPLETE. In chap 5 it says 4 Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie the fox

By Winner/TDWfan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, or the SEGA people (But someday, I will rule the world!). I also partly do not own Cassie, Shadet4ever is letting me use her.

* * *

_3 years ago, I would not have a care in the world. Now look at me. _Thinks a 10-year-old gray fox. **She is blindfolded and is riding in a car next to a**n** ox and a rat.**

_Let's see, recap on what has happened. _Says the fox to herself.

(Flashback to 3 years ago)

**A seven year-old fox is at her father's job at the chemical factory, along with her little brother and her father.**

"Hey, Cassie," says the little brother to his sister. "Lets play tag!" "O.k., bro, sure," says the girl fox. "Be careful!" Says the dad. "Alright, you be "it" first Cassie!" "O.k." she says.

**The little brother runs off, while Cassie gives him a five second head start. Then she runs off after him. The two run around corners, up and down stairs, and through some doors. Cassie was not that far behind her brother. Then, when the brother turns the corner, he sees a fork lift coming straight to him. He gets out of the way, but the forklift swerves, crashing into some barrels. The barrels spray a liquid out, missing the brother, but spraying right at Cassie. She covers her face before it hits with her hands, but, along with her hands, it her neck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassie the fox**

**Chapter 2**

**By Winner/TDWfan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, SEGA, or Cassie (see last chapter 4 details)(But someday, I will rule the world!) Also, this is my first story that is not in script form (i.e. Sonic: Hi Tails Tails: Hi Sonic!) so don't go too hard on the flames. Also, the little brother's name is Tyler (which I also got from Shadet 4-ever). Yes, this chapter is short, but I am waiting for a good idea to pop in my head (Hint, Hint). At least it is not as short as the last chapter was. Finally, Cassie writing will be underlined.**

…_Where am I? _Thought Cassie. **She could not open her eyes, but she could feel that she was on a bed. She lifted her arms, to see if there was anything in front of her. Nothing.**

**She heard a sniff.** "C…Cassie?" I**t sounded like her mom. Cassie tried to answer, but couldn't. **"Cassie, can you hear me?" Came her mom again. **She tried to open her eyes again, this time succeeding. But it was so bright! Cassie let out a groan. After her eyes got used to the light, she could see her mom sitting at the foot of the bed she was on, which looked like a hospital bed. **_I am in a hospital? _Thought Cassie. "Honey, are you o.k?" **Cassie tried to sit up, and did it easily. **_Wow! I feel great! _Thought Cassie._ I can't talk or feel my hands, for some reason, but I feel great! _**She then noticed that there were bandages wrapped around each hand up to between the elbow and wrist. **"Cassie?" Called her mom again, trying to get Cassie's attention. **Cassie tried to tell her that she could not speak. She could open her mouth, but could not speak. **_What is wrong with me?_ "You can't speak?" questioned Cassie's mom. **Cassie nodded. **"Here, let me look in your nightstand for some paper and a pen." **Cassie's mom looked through the nightstand, eventually finding a pencil and paper. ****What happened?**** Asked Cassie. **"You were playing tag with your brother and got some chemicals on your hands and neck. The doctor was not sure what was going to happen to your neck, but your hands are not a pretty sight." Explained Mom. **How long have I been out and is Tyler O.K.?**** Cassie asked. **"Yes Tyler is fine, a bit shocked that this happened, but nevertheless, fine. You have been knocked out for two days. I did not think you would wake up." **Will I be able to talk?**"I don't know, the doctor might know." **Could you get him for me?**"Sure, dear," said her mom, getting up off the bed. "But will you be okay?" **Mommm!**"Okay, okay." Said her mom, leaving the room. **Cassie lay back down, and started counting the ceiling tiles. Five minutes later, Cassie's mom comes back in with the doctor. **"Hello, Cassie," Said the doctor. "How are you feeling?" **Great!**"Really!" proclaimed the doctor. I was not expecting that. I wonder why." **Cassie pointed to the being able to talk question. **"Well, I don't know if you will be able to talk, only time will tell. I need to run a few tests on you, and if it says that you really are feeling well, then we could send you home." **Well then, lets get started!**


	3. The check up

Cassie chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic Sega, Cassie, but I will rule the world…*sigh* Cassie writing in underlining, little brother named Tyler, not mine either. Cassie is seven right now, for those of you who are keeping track. Those with weak stomachs might want to avoid the fifth paragraph

Cassie did well with her tests, in fact so well; she got to go home that day. She was to report back to the hospital in a week, to see if she will be able to talk again. But Cassie felt a little… odd.

**Mom, I feel different than before the accident.**** Cassie told to her mom.** "How so?" Asked mom. **I feel better. Like a just got rid of the flu,**** Cassie wrote, ****or I feel as though I have sharper senses now, like if something falls of the table, I would reach out and grab like it was a ball.**"That is odd," said Cassie's mom. "I wonder why." **Me too**

**A week later, they are back at the hospital and the doctor is looking down Cassie's throat. **"It looks perfectly normal as far as I can see, but you still can't talk?" **Cassie shook her head no. **"You may have to get an x-ray. One second, I will see if I can schedule an appointment soon," Said the doctor. "I am interested to see what is going on in there." **The doctor left the room. Cassie and her mom talked/wrote for a time while waiting for the doctor. 10 minutes later, the doctor came in. **"Can you come in two weeks?" Asked the doctor. "Yes," Said Cassie's mom. "I think we could do that." "O.K. then, see you there," said the doctor, and the he left the room, with Cassie and her mom right behind him."

**Another two weeks later, Cassie and her mom were walking into the x-ray room. **"Ah!" Said the doctor. "There you are. Are you ready?" **Yes. Bring it on.** "O.k. excuse ma'am," Said the doctor to Cassie's mom. "But could you please get behind this window?" **He then took Cassie's mom behind the window, and then put Cassie against a wall. **"Alright, could you just stand here while we are x-raying you?" The doctor asked Cassie. **Cassie nodded yes.** "Alright then, we will turn the x-ray machine on now," Said the doctor. "As you might know, when we take the picture, you will be exposed to a little amount of radiation, so you might feel dizzy. Think you can handle it?" **Cassie nodded again. **"O.k., here it goes."

**The machine started up with a whir, and the making a small hum. **"Alright, we will take the picture at 1," Said the doctor. "3…2…1…Now." **The doctor pressed a button on the machine. Cassie instantly threw up. **"Stop the machine!" Yelled the doctor at his assistant. **The assistant turned it off, and the doctor rushed over to Cassie. **"Are you O.K. Cassie?" Asked the doctor, feeling her head. **Cassie just shook her head no. She sat down, and then fell through the floor.**


	4. Growing up

Cassie chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Sonic and Cassie and everyone else (what do you think reader?) so give credit to meeeee! Or SEGA and Shadet 4-ever. For those just tuning in, Cassie got injured on her hands and neck, woke up in the hospital, took some tests, went home, went back to the hospital for a check up, threw up, and fell through the floor. (Whew!)

The seven-year-old Cassie Fox falls through the ceiling. She hits her head on the floor and gets knocked unconscious. Three minutes later, the doctors and Cassie's mom come rushing downstairs and toward her.

Later, Cassie wakes up on a hospital bed. She lets out a moan, which sends her mom, sitting on the other side of the room, rushing over.

"Honey? Sweetie, are you okay?" Asked Cassie's mom, in the way only a mom could. Cassie makes the motion for writing on a piece of paper, which sends mom into the night table drawer. She pulls out a pen and some paper. What happened? Asked Cassie. "You… fell through the floor, sweetie. The doctors think that some thing in those chemicals gave you… gifts. The radiation triggered them." Gifts? "Kind of like those superheroes you watch on T.V. Like Man-Spider or Red Lantern. Right now, we don't know if you can do anything else, so the doctors are going to let it play out…."

3 years later, Cassie's voice has not come back, she has not seen her powers act up again, and life is normal as it could get. She is playing tag with her brother (As if she didn't learn the first time!) through central city. Her brother is now 8. Cassie is "it" and is chasing her brother. Her brother jumps into a swarm of people right while he is passing an alley. Cassie did not see which way he went, so she runs down the alley. She turns a corner, and gets grabbed by an ox. He puts a gun up to her head and says "if you want to live, don't say anything." Cassie struggles, but to no avail. She notices that there is also a rat there. Cassie mentally laughs, because she could not cry for help. The two animals shove Cassie into a nearby car and drive out. Once they leave the alley, Cassie's brother sees her and follows. The rat notices, leans out the window with his gun, and shoots Cassie's brother right in the stomach. Cassie felt her stomach drop. Then the ox blindfolded Cassie, and they kept driving.


	5. Pains

**Cassie chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic, Cassie, or anyone in the story. Cassie just got captured, and her brother got shot. BTW, I know before I said that Cassie is gray, but I've changed her to purple, kind of like Blaze (That o.k. Shadet 4-ever?) Also, Cassie gets hit a few times. (Sorry Shadet 4-ever)**

_3 years ago, I would not have a care in the world. Now look at me, _Thinks a 10-year-old Cassie the fox. **She is blindfolded and is riding in a car next to an ox and a rat.**

_Why must I have the worst luck on Mobius? Why me?_ "You got a name?" Says the ox. **Since Cassie can't say anything, she doesn't.** "I think this girl wants to be uncooperative," Says the rat. "How about we make her cooperate?" "That sounds great," Says the ox. **The ox winds up a punch, and delivers right to Cassie's face. Her face follows the punch a full 90 degrees, then back to the normal position. She rubs her face with her hand. She tries to tell them that she cannot talk, but they think it is funny. Soon, they reach their base, which Cassie still can't see. They lead her into a room, take off the blindfold, and leave, shutting and locking the door behind them. There are not any windows, chairs, couches, tables, food for the moment, or even a bed. **_What do they expect me to do, sleep on the floor?_** As if on cue, two blankets come out of a compartment on the ceiling, which is at least 30 feet up. Suddenly, she hears voices from behind her door. **"Hey, we already made the newspaper," Says one of them, she can't tell whom. "What does it say?" Asks the other. "Daughter kidnapped, son shot." "Oh, so they were related." "Yep. Listen to this: 10-year-old Cassie the fox was kidnapped by unknown people. Her brother, Tyler Fox tried to follow, and was killed by a shot from one of the kidnappers." "Nice. We bad." "Alright in there," Says someone to Cassie. "We know your name is Cassie Fox, so we can find where you live. We will send a ransom note that says if they don't pay us a certain amount of money, you will be beat until they give it to us." **Cassie's eyes widen. **"So pray they get you out soon."

**Another 3 years later at 13 years old, Cassie is still in the kidnappers hideout. No one has given the ransom, and Cassie has been beaten on a daily basis. One day, just when they were getting ready to beat her again, a voice from out side could be heard. **"We have got you surrounded. Come out with your hands up!" "Oh great! The police," Said the rat. "Should we make a run for it?" "No," Said the ox. "We could not make it." **They all came out. The police arrested the kidnappers, and took Cassie aside. Cassie made the motion for a pen and paper. The brought some. ****Why did no one rescue me?**"I'm sorry, but… your parents died of grief. They didn't know what to do, since they could not pay for you and pay for your brother's funeral. They were so sad. I'm terribly sorry ma'am." **How did you find us?** "An old member tipped us off." **The ox over hears this, and starts mumbling to himself. ****Where will I go? **"We will send you to a home, where people will become your new family. By the way, what did they do to you in there?" **They beat me.** "… Come along then." **They get in the car and drive off.**

**Later that day, the police dropped her off with some clothes at her new home. She rang the doorbell, and her new parents let her in. ****Hi. I am Cassie.**** Wrote Cassie.** "Hi! We are your new parents. Do you want to put your clothes in your room?" Says the dad. **Cassie nods. She heads up the stairs, where an older sister greets her and shows her to her room.** "Um… Dad? You said she was beaten, but I do not see anything on her," Says the mom to the Dad. "Yes, I know. I think I am going to test her. One sec, here she comes. Cassie, the police told me to get a small sample of your blood. Could I please slice your cheek to get some?" **Cassie hesitates, and then nods. **"Thanks. I will be right back." **The dad goes to get a small knife. He soon brings one in. **"Close your eyes please?" Asks the Dad. **She does, and he gently slices her cheek. A little bit of blood flows down her cheek, but in 5 seconds, the wound heals, leaving only the blood. **"Hmmm. Sarah? Could you bring down Cassie's stuff?" Asks the dad to the older sister. **Why? What's wrong? Where am I going?** "We can't take care of you. We will take you someplace where you can be taken care of." **What!**

**They soon get to an orphanage that has a sign overhead that reads: Orphanage for the gifted. They walk in, check Cassie in, and then the family leaves with out Cassie. Cassie just stands there, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Someone escorts her to her room.**

**Yet another 3 years later, Cassie is now 16, although still at the orphanage. No one has adopted her, and she has her own room to herself. She gets three square meals a day, not the best cooking ever, and she usually just sleeps during the day, since there is nothing to do. One day she looks out the window and sees a blue hedgehog run up to the gate of the orphanage at super speed. He opens it, and walks in. Then, Cassie feels something that she has not felt in a long time: Hope. And she knows that her life will never be the same again.**


End file.
